Suppertime!
by Bellebet
Summary: Goku romances Chi Chi unintentionally. :)


DISCLAIMER:

I do not own any of the DBZ characters in this story, nor do I own any shares of any other references in this story. If I did, I'd be filthy rich. This is a work of fan fiction. Please don't sue. I'm still paying off my student loans.

Suppertime! Definitely Goku's favorite time of day. Besides breakfast and lunch of course. Just thinking about the tasty meal that Chichi had waiting for him made Goku speed up.

There was a song about suppertime, wasn't there? How'd it go? "Supper! Something something something. Supper! Something something something." Goku warbled as he approached his little Capsule house. Ah well, he may have not been the best singer, he thought, but he sure had the same enthusiasm about food.

And speaking of food "Chi Chi! I'm starving. What's to eat?" The door slammed open as the hungry warrior strode into his house. Goku almost didn't notice that all the lights were out until he stubbed his toe on a chair. "Chi Chi?"

This was strange. It wasn't like Chi Chi not to be home around suppertime. Goku's eyes adjusted to the darkness. Nothing was out of place, and there were no unusual scents, so he wasn't worried about an attack.

"Chi Chi? Are you home?" A small groan came from their bedroom.

Goku poked his head around the corner. "Hey Chi Chi! Are you okay? Did you make supper yet?" His wife, Chi Chi, her head buried in a pillow, simply responded with a groan and a middle-finger salute.

That wasn't very nice, Goku thought. "Chi Chi, is something wrong?"

Groan. "Migraine. Make your own dinner tonight."

"Okay!" How hard could that be? Goku had eaten thousands of dinners in his lifetime. Making a dinner shouldn't be that much more difficult. He padded his way to the kitchen.

Once there, the kitchen seemed more daunting than it usually did. Goku wasn't usually left to his own devices when it came to dinner. When he was younger, all he had to do was reach into the river and catch one of the big fish. Or go and find one of those tasty dinosaurs. Wolf was actually starting to sound really good about now too. But considering how awful Chi Chi felt Goku really didn't want to leave her alone for any amount of time. So, a few loaves of bread and a couple of jars of peanut butter would have to do.

"Supper! Quicker-picker-upper. Supper! Vegeta's stucker-upper" He hummed quietly, so as not to disturb Chi Chi. The bread and the peanut butter disappeared in a matter of minutes. Normally, this amount of food would disappear in seconds, but the peanut butter tended to stick to the roof of Goku's mouth.

Goku sighed. He really didn't like nights like this when he had to eat all alone. Meal times were really the only time his little family spent together. Sure, occasionally Gohan and he would take a break from training and take Chi Chi out for a night on the town, but with the future threat of the androids looming, those nights were pretty sparse. Tonight, he didn't even have Gohan to pal around with. The younger Saiyan was off on a camping trip with Yamcha and Krillan. Goku sighed again.

Wait a minute! Goku wasn't completely alone. Chi Chi was still here, even if her head hurt. And she probably hadn't eaten all day. Chi Chi certainly didn't have the appetite her men did, but she did have to eat sometime.

"Where does she keep the miso?" Goku scratched his head. "Hey Chi Chi? Where'd–" His hand quickly slammed over his mouth. Yelling to ask her something would not help her headache, and certainly not her mood. Things had to be done quietly, and that wasn't easy for Goku.

After some rummaging in the cabinets, he found some packets of instant miso. Not Chi Chi's favorite, but it'd do in a pinch. And maybe some tea. Chi Chi always made him tea when he didn't feel well. 

Carefully, Goku placed both the soup and the tea onto a tray. "I'm forgetting something, I know I am," he said, chewing on his lower lip. 

Wasn't Chi Chi really sensitive to light when she got a migraine? Goku certainly couldn't turn on the light for her; it would be too much. But how would she be able to see her food? He scanned the room, hoping something would jump out at him. Maybe a candle wouldn't hurt her eyes? He grabbed the one that reminded him of cookies that she seemed to like as well.

"Oh Kami, please don't let me trip, please don't let me trip" The soup threatened to slosh out of the bowl with every step towards their bedroom. Shadows from the candlelight jumped around the hallway, and Goku was trying his best to ignore them, not letting anything distract him from his destination. 

He reached the door, facing an even greater challenge. If he shifted the tray to his left hand to open the door, one of two things could happen. One, Goku would lose his balance and drop the tray, thus enraging Chi Chi. Or two, he could actually be coordinated for once, enter the room, surprise Chi Chi, have a volley of pillows and objects thrown at him, drop the tray, thus enraging Chi Chi. Both options weren't exactly acceptable.

A third course of action sprung to mind. "Chi Chi?" he called through the door. "Chi, I've got something for you." No yelling had come from Chi Chi's side of the door, so the Saiyan took that as a good sign. Carefully, he shifted the tray to his left hand (secretly proud that he'd done this without spilling anything) and turned the handle. Goku proceeded to walk in backwards, shielding his hard work from the possible volley of objects.

As if on cue, two pillows and a stuffed panda were thrown at his back. Neither had hit the tray. "SON GOKU! I told you to cook your own–" 

Chi Chi's rant stopped as suddenly as it began. "What's that you're holding?"

Feeling it was safe to turn around, the warrior did. "I um... thought you might be hungry." His wife's face was unreadable, but it did seem to soften in the glow of the candle. "I can take this away if you're not."

"Oh my," she sighed. That wasn't the response he wanted. Had he done something wrong? Was the candle dripping into the soup? And why was Chi Chi smiling so much if her head hurt? Goku was seriously starting to wonder if this was a bright idea after all.

Chi Chi was still stunned. Goku had made her dinner? With candlelight? What got into him? "What have you done with Goku?"

"Chi Chi?" He was so confused! She wouldn't say if she was hungry and was giving him that odd look. The one she gave him sometimes before they settled into bed together. The one Goku saw on their wedding day. The one he could swear he saw little pink hearts floating around her head. The look' was nice and all, and he always liked the results of getting the look,' but why was he getting it now when all he had was food in his hands? "If you don't want the miso, I can find something else."

"No, Goku. It's fine. It's more than fine. It's absolutely wonderful!" Chi Chi beamed.

The warrior glanced at the tray and then at his pretty little wife. "It's just miso and tea. It's not as good as the dinners you make for me." 

Chi Chi's eyes brimmed with tears. "It's one of the best dinner I've ever had."

Uh-oh! Now he had made her cry. Kami, this was confusing! Goku thought he had done a nice thing for her, and now she was upset. And why in Heaven's name was she still giving him the look' if she was crying? Placing the tray on an empty chair, Goku went to console her.

Instead of letting the Saiyan wrap his strong arms around Chi Chi and rock her until she stopped crying, she cradled his face, planting energetic kisses everywhere. "Goku, this is the sweetest, most romantic thing you've done for me in a long time! Thank you!" She continued her assault, crying and grinning at the same time.

Goku blinked in surprise. He had done something romantic? Really? And here he was, thinking he just wanted Chi Chi to have a little supper and to feel better. He opened his mouth to protest, but quickly thought better of it. If Chi Chi thought it was romantic, he certainly didn't want to prove her wrong. Especially since she was still giving him the look.'

"C'mere you," she murmured, pulling her husband close to her and down upon their bed. Her kisses were growing more passionate, and the miso and tea lay forgotten on the chair.

Yup, Goku thought as he started to nibble at Chi Chi's neck, suppertime really was the best time of day.


End file.
